


After All

by Soriing



Series: Together Again [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Sharing, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriing/pseuds/Soriing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara figure out where things will go from the edge of Mt. Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

You stood near the edge of the mountain, taking in the view of the setting sun casting shadows through the forest and town below. The breeze rustled your hair.

“I forgot how much I missed this view,” a voice quietly said in your ear. Your heart fluttered in your chest, warmth spreading through your body. The golden rays of the sun caressed your cheeks. You almost forgot how much you missed the view from Mt. Ebott too, having been in the Underground for nearly a year and a half.

“What are we gonna do now, Frisk?” the voice asked. It was the first time in a while that they seemed at peace with sharing your body with you.

You glanced upwards at the clouds rolling lazily by. You never had the chance to properly gaze at the sky before, before you fell into the Underground. You feel like the soul residing with yours never had the chance, either.

You shrugged in response to the voice. They hummed in your ear. Maybe, you thought, you should have decided to stay with Toriel. At least then you’d have a place to stay and think things through for a while. The monsters were free now, you should be happy, you told yourself. But- you weren’t sure if these were your thoughts or the friend sharing your head- you weren’t. You couldn’t be happy even if you were the hero in the end. Did you even deserve it after all those resets?

The peaceful view from the top of the mountain no longer seemed so calming to you. You furrowed your brows. The mountain suddenly felt a lot higher up than before, too. The voice was quiet, listening to the thoughts rush through your mind. You lowered yourself to the ground, hugging your knees to your chest, chin resting on top. Your gaze lowered to the town below you, full of blooming golden flowers.

You picked at the scab on your knee. A bad habit, yet you did it anyway. You watched the blood surface and pool around the open wound. You wrapped your arms around your legs again, eyes settling on the slowly drying blood.

“Chara,” you whispered, ignoring the ache in your throat. “You’ll stay with me, right?”

“Of course,” Chara’s haunting, comforting voice said.

_ Of course. _

You almost smacked yourself for asking. Of course they’d stay. Where else would they go?

“Hey, Frisk,” Chara said, pulling you from your rapidly deteriorating mood.

“Hmm?” you quietly hummed.

“Stop thinking like that. Things are different this time, remember? You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to.” The words coming from Chara’s mouth were no longer bitter towards you like they were in the beginning.

You thought about the words Chara had whispered in your ears all the way to this point in time. A smile crept its way onto your face as you recalled telling Chara the same things.

Maybe, you thought, you’d go find Toriel and ask her if you could stay with her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me- I didn't edit this and it's pretty short. Sorry. But thanks for reading. If you did. Which you must have if you're reading this, right? Man do I love these two goons.


End file.
